


Buns in the Oven and On Our Plates

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Trois [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Carm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Milla, F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Omega!Laura, Valentine's Day Fluff, pregnant shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Valentine's Day plans change due to food aversions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful friends, Hannah and Jen, for helping me write this.
> 
> Check my out

"Hey girls, I'm home," Carm calls out as she steps through the door carrying a bag full of groceries, "I found everything you asked me to get."

"Oh thank god," Laura groans from her spot in Milla's lap.

"What took you so long," Milla asks softly after Carm enters the room.

"Cutie's pickles and your spicy salmon jerky gave me some trouble," The alpha answers, "But I want to know how you're both holding up now- Still nauseous?"

"No," Laura mumbles, "Now we just feel bad for ruining what you had planned for us tonight."

"Hey- You didn't ruin anything, we can visit that restaurant another time, right now I just want to help my mates feel better."

"Are you sure," Mircalla asks.

"I'm so sure that the only things that matter are that we're together, my girls are happy, and those babies are gentle to you both."

Carm gives her mates each a quick peck before pulling the grocery bag into her lap. 

"Pickles, sriracha, and dark chocolate frosting for the Cupcake," the alpha says slightly disgusted expression, "Chipotle salmon jerky and cinnamon pretzels for the Bookworm."

"Thank you," the omega and beta reply as they take their respective snacks.

"I think I'll go cook you both a proper dinner while you enjoy your snacks."

"Can you turn on a movie before you go," the beta questions, "We don't really want to get up to do it ourselves."

"Ohohoh," Laura interrupts excitedly, "Blanket fort!"

"You want me to build you a blanket fort so you can watch movies?"

"No," Laura says with a deadly serious tone as she looks Carm in the eye, "The baby wants you to build a fort."

"Oh," Carm says with a growing smirk, "Do they now?"

"Yep," the omega chirps, "If you have any grievances you'll just have to take them up with the baby."

"Come on Grumpy, you don't want to upset the babies do you," Milla chuckles.

"You're both lucky I love you," The alpha grumbles as she stands and wanders off to gather everything she needs to make a blanket fort.

Carm returns a minute later carrying several large blankets and a half dozen books. Milla and Laura watch the alpha set to work as they dig into their snacks. The girls laugh when their mate accidentally tangles herself up and receive a not-at-all serious glare.

"Could I please have some of that," Milla asks after seeing Laura pour some sriracha into her frosting.

"Sure," Laura replies as she offers the container to the beta.

"Thank you," Milla says through a mouthful after dipping one of her pretzels into the sriracha a chocolate frosting.

"How do you two eat these weird snacks," Carm asks with a slightly disgusted expression.

"They're what the babies want," the girls reply in unison after sharing a look.

"Well, do you think the babies would like some homemade burgers once I finish this?" The alpha carefully weighs down a corner of the blanket with some books before moving to continue the fort.

"No lettuce," Laura's says as her face scrunches up.

"Or tomatoes," Milla adds quickly.

Carm stops and raises her brow at her mates. Laura and Milla return the look with innocent smiles. The alpha shakes her head before returning to her task, finishing up soon after. The beta and omega watch their mate nudge a few movies and the blu-ray remote towards them.

"There you go, Your Royal Highnesses," She says with a teasing tone as she stands and bows, "I'll let you two pick the movie while I start dinner."

"You're the best," The girls call out after Carm leaves the room.

The girls quickly move into the blanket fort with their snacks, making themselves comfortable. They debate shortly over which movie to watch before deciding on the 2016 Jungle Book movie. In the kitchen Carm makes quick work of shaping and seasoning three burger patties by hand.

"Do you think Carm knows we just don't want lettuce and tomatoes on our burgers," Milla whispers as she presses herself into Laura's side.

"Did you see the look she gave us," Laura laughs quietly, "She totally knows but she's not going to use either of those things just in case we're telling the truth."

"Man, it's almost like she loves us or something," The beta jokes.

"I seem to remember how quickly she jumped out of bed to comfort you that first time you had morning sickness."

"She also hasn't bought a lot of food stuffs that we noticed make you nauseous."

"Have you either of you made an appointment with Dr. Hannah yet," the alpha asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah babe, called yesterday," Laura replies as she smiles at Milla.

Carm nods before moving back to the stove, flipping the parties before they burn. She makes quick work of buttering the buns and toasting them just like her girls like, remembering the tears that happened three weeks ago when she forgot to toast the buns.

 

_Carm absently slides one of three loaded plates in front of Laura before setting one for Milla and herself. After dropping into her chair beside the omega she readies herself to begin eating. The alpha is leaning in to bite her burger when she notices Laura hesitate and look at her with blurry eyes._

_"Laura- What's wrong?"_

_"What-uh- What kind of buns are these," Laura sniffles._

_"Store brand- Why," Carm wonders with growing concern._

_"Oh," the blonde says with a shaky voice and a trembling lip, "No reason."_

_"Laura?"_

_"N-no- It's- Everything is fine- It's fine." Laura shakes her head as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye._

_The alpha lowers her burger back onto her plate and reaches to touch the omega's shoulder. The touch causes the figurative floodgates to open Laura begins to sob uncontrollably._

_"What's wrong," Milla asks after rushing in from the bathroom with worried eyes._

_"N-nothing's r-wrong, Th-this is s-so stupid that I'm c-crying over C-Carm getting s-store brand buns ins-stead of ha-hawaiian buns," Laura sobs._

_"Oh god, Laura, I'm so sor-"_

_"No- Carm, th-this is just hormones."_

_"Oh Laura, don't be upset," Milla says, her voice cracking as she speaks._

_Carm looks to Milla with an alarmed expression as she rubs soothing circles over Laura's back. The alpha begins to panic when tears fall from the beta's eyes. Milla lowers herself into the seat next to Laura, attempting to help Carm calm the omega but only making herself cry more. The pregnant girls cling to each other as they sob inconsolably. Carm stands before beginning to pace back and forth._

_"I'll buy all the buns- Hell, we'll go to Hawaii, we'll go get real Hawaiian buns- All the buns- I'll buy the factory if it'll cheer you both up- Please stop crying, I'm sorry," Carm rambles desperately._

_"Really," Laura asks in a sniffly tone as she and Milla look up at Carm with watery smiles._

_"Uh- Well, not a factory but I'll go to the store right now and buy you both anything you want."_

_"You don't have to do that Carm," is Laura's sniffled reply, "This was just our pregnancy hormones."_

_"You're the best for offering though," Milla adds after drying her eyes on her sleeve._

 

"God, I love those two," the alpha huffs while shaking her head.

In the living room, the beta and omega share a look after their stomach grumble loudly in unison. The girls pause the movie and set their snacks aside before wandering into the kitchen.

"I was wondering when the smell would bring you both in here."

"The babies want real food," Laura replies after opening the cupboard to retrieve three plates.

"Yeah, we totally can't smell that dinner is almost done and it definitely didn't make our stomachs growl," Milla teases.

"Cute- Now help me out while Laura sets the table."

"Ugh, work," Milla groans, "But I'm pregnant."

"We're barely two months along you dork," Laura teases.

"The sooner you two stop goofing around, the sooner we can eat and get back to whatever movie you chose."

"Fine," The girls drawl, setting to their chosen tasks quickly.

The three women work together and soon find themselves sat around their kitchen table with plates full of food.

"So far the smell hasn't made either of you nauseous so I hope I did something right," Carm says with a soft smile.

"I'm sure it's fine Carm," Laura reassures the alpha.

"Carm-mmmm, this is so good," Milla moans through a mouthful of burger, grease dribbling down her chin.

Carmilla laughs to herself before grabbing her napkin. She reaches forward and gently wipes the grease from the beta's chin. Milla smiles broadly at her mate before taking another large bite.

"Gaaaaaaay," the omega says under her breath, lifting her burger up to hide a face-splitting grin.

"Says the girl mated to both of us," Carm shoots back.

Laura shakes her head and the three women begin to eat. They share small talk throughout their meal, telling each other about their day. Once they finish they rinse the dishes and move back to the blanket fort in the living room.

"So what were you watching," the alpha asks as her mates nestle themselves comfortably into either side of her.

"The Jungle Book, the 2016 movie," Milla supplies, "We thought you'd like it."

"You sure you didn't pick it because you think the babies will like it?"

"Oh they'll love this movie but only because they're your children," Laura says, nudging Carm's shoulder playfully.

"Are you saying that all their odd traits are from me?"

"It'd be the common denominator between them," Milla adds.

"Well I think your both weirdos so you only have yourselves to blame for our kids being dorks."

"Rude," Laura and Milla gasp with mock offense.

Before long the three women shift their focus onto the movie. Gentle touches and loving looks are shared as time goes by before they drift to sleep. Laura and Milla think of how contented they are in their last moments of consciousness while Carm's last though is of how thankful she is for the pillows underneath her mates so she doesn't disturb them from their slumber.


End file.
